


Flaws Within all of Us

by Anneyy



Series: 🌙RobRae Week 2020 [2]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Scars, Tea, midnight talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anneyy/pseuds/Anneyy
Summary: All of them tell a story. All different, all of them with a different emotion.Part 2 of Robrae Week 2020.4/20: Scars
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Raven, Robin/Raven, Robrae
Series: 🌙RobRae Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707925
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Flaws Within all of Us

“What’s the worst scar you ever got?” She asked as she sipped her tea, watching as he placed his mug down onto the coffee table in front of them. 

He thought for a minute, trying to recount every scar that he had gotten through his living years. “Oh, too many.”

“I asked for the worst one, not how many.” She intoned, “You’ve got to have one.”

“Oh, I do. I just can’t say which one is the ‘worst’.” He laughed, “Anyone from battle is pretty bad.” 

“There’s no hierarchy of scars?” Raven asked, “One that rules above them all?”

Robin smiled, “All of them seem to tell a story, therefore, all of them are ‘the worst’.” 

“You’re such a cliché Boy Blunder,” Raven said, giving him a slight smile. “Your whole ‘All of them tell a story’.” 

He chuckled, “I admit it, I am a bit of a cliché.” Robin watched as she drank her tea, her purple hair framing her slender face. “But it’s true, isn’t it? That all scars tell a story?” 

Raven nodded in agreement. “It is.” 

“Okay. Okay.” He pursed his lips as he tried to grasp onto a memory of a scar. “The one that I got when I was fighting Slade. Any scar from then… they were probably my worst.” He picked up his mug again, running his hand through his hair. “I remembered all of them…” Robin muttered, “How they stung, how they burned.”

“I remember treating them.” She said quietly. “When you were in the infirmary.” 

“Must’ve been a sight for you to see.” He laughed slightly, trying to lighten the mood. 

“Don’t flatter yourself, Boy Blunder. You almost got yourself killed.” Raven voiced, slapping his arm lightly before composing herself. She pursed r lip slightly, shuddering at the memory of that night.“The one on your back… that was the worst. It cut in deep.” She inhaled, “ I don’t know how that didn’t affect you during your battle with him.” 

“I didn’t feel it.” He admitted. “I was so strung out in anger that all those scars, all those injuries, I couldn’t feel it.” 

“You could’ve died,” Raven responded slowly. “Your internal injuries would’ve killed you.” She watched as he nodded gently, closing his eyes and peeling off the mask he had over his eyes. Rubbing them gently as fatigue started to set in for both of them. “Anyone aside from the one Slade gave you?” 

He looked at her, smiling before thumbing the top of his mug. “There was one… where, when I was younger. I got.” His voice hitched. “When I was in the circus with my par-,” Robin pulled his gaze away, lowering his voice to a whisper. “I got it when I was setting up the cables, I clipped myself.” He scoffed, placing his mug back onto the coffee table in front. “It wasn’t bad… but I’ll always have the scar.” He gently placed his right hand in hers, showing an area on his wrist. A light scar that would never fade. “I’ll always remember that night.” 

“I’m sorry.” She voiced quietly. “I didn’t mean to stir up old memories.” Robin didn’t have to say what memory he was talking about, she already knew.

Robin gave her a slight smile, before drawing his gaze back on his mug. “It was a long time ago.”

“Doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt.” She replied. “I’m sorry.” 

“It was a long time ago, Rae.” He repeated. Robin cleared his throat, bringing the mug back to his lips and drinking his remaining tea. “How about you? What’s your worst scar?” 

Raven thought for a moment, “I’m not sure.”

“You’re as bad as me.” He said with a slight chuckle. Robin eyed her as brows furrowed, the way it did when she was thinking about something that required her full attention. “It’s hard isn’t it?” 

“No it isn’t… hard,” She rebutted, drawing her eyes back to his. “It’s just complicated.”

Robin shook his head, “That’s just another word for hard.” 

She rolled her eyes at him, “‘Complicated’ and ‘Hard’ are not the same thing. They’re two very different worlds.” She took a breath before continuing. “‘Complicated’ means that it consists of many things, ‘Hard’ means that it’ll take a lot of effort to achieve the goals you want to achieve.”

“I asked for your worst scar and I ended up getting an english lesson.” He scoffed, placing his mug down onto the coffee table. 

“You asked for it.” She rebutted. “I’d say… the one when the Werebeast attacked me.” Raven took a sip of her tea that sat undisturbed in her hand. “I just remember his claws scratching me, leaving gashes… and dislocating my shoulder.” Raven tried to shake away the memory, bringing her left hand to touch the former shoulder injury. “I tried to heal them but there’ll always be a scar.” 

“Did it hurt?” Robin asked softly. “Did you feel it like I did when I was fighting the vision of Slade?” 

She swallowed, biting the top of her lip and nodded. “But it wasn’t anything I hadn’t dealt with before. We’re heroes, we have to be able to take a beating.”

“I know,” Robin replied firmly. “That night, when the Werebeast attacked you when I saw Beast Boy, carry you in his teeth…”He could feel sparks of anger igniting in his chest as he remembered what it was like seeing her limp in the Werebeast’s mouth. How she wouldn’t move in the infirmary as she tried to heal herself. Her skin cold and pale as she attempted to recover from the injuries. “I was so… angry. And scared. I thought he killed you.” 

“He saved me. Remember?” She sighed, placing her hand on his, “It’s all part of our job description.” 

“I’m glad you weren’t seriously injured.” He said softly. “I really am glad.” 

“I’m glad you didn’t die in your confrontation with Slade.” She responded, “You saved my life that day.” 

Robin shook his head, “I didn’t, it was a team effort… I should’ve done more.” Curling his fist up into a ball as he remembered that night in the infirmary when he tried to defend Raven’s limp body from Beast Boy. 

“You did enough.” She replied. “Whatever happens, we end up surviving it.” 

“Don’t jinx it.” He said lightly, “You never know what the next day will bring, it’s all part of the job description.” 

Raven shook her head, “I was trying to be optimistic. You just had to ruin it.” She tucked a piece of her purple hair behind her ear as she watched the moonlight caress the clouds.“I think the scars that you don’t see, those… those are the most damaging.” 

Robin nodded in agreement. “It is. A scar tells a story. All of them.” He looked at her, “They all have memories. No matter how big or small the scar is, there is always a memory behind it.” 

“None of my physical scars are the worst, but the invisible ones… those are the worst.” She reflected. “The Prophecy, that was the worst.”

“I’m sorry that happened to you.” He replied, stroking her hand. “But it’s all okay now.”

“Hope is a beautiful thing,” Raven said with a smile. “I wouldn’t have been able to do it without you.” 

Robin shook his head, “That’s what friends do.” He averted his gaze back to her, watching as the moonlight reflected in her eyes. 

A comfortable silence enveloped the room as they both sat on the sofa gazing out onto the horizon with their mugs quietly on the coffee table in front. The moon began to slowly descend from its peak in the dark sky. The digital clock on the right read 3:00. Both of them sat on the sofa, in each other's company. Not worrying about the trouble that they would have to encounter in the morning nor worrying about their own personal troubles. They knew when the sun rose in the morning, they would have to be heroes, and none of them knew what the next day would bring. 

“Raven?” He asked. 

“Yes?” 

He smiled, watching her eyes meet his.“Thank you for being my friend.” 

“And thank you for being mine.” She replied, “I wouldn’t be here without you.”

“And I wouldn’t be here without you too.” He replied back, reaching out to her shoulder bringing her closer to him “So, thank you for being my friend.” Robin felt her lean against his shoulder as they sat and watched the moon descend in the night sky. He smiled lightly to himself, feeling her hair against his skin. He watched as her gaze never left the window, how she eased herself into his grasp. And when she did finally get up and decide to leave to go to bed, he watched as her hair would swing gently from side to side. Walking behind her, he knew that she was a special type of person that would save him from his worst memories, that would be there when he needed it. She made the memories bearable, she made the scars… manageable. 

And that was all he wanted, for someone to see him as he truly was. 

Human. 

And she did. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> i've definitely taken some liberties with the place of injury but i hope that's okay. 
> 
> thoughts? 
> 
> disclaimer: not mine, obviously.


End file.
